Dive Down
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Angel, now 15 years old, has a boyfriend! After a bad date, the guy makes it up to her by taking the member of the swim team to the beach! There Angel has her first romantic moment, along with her first time with a man. Requested. Lemon. Oneshot


Silver: (Reads request) 'A story set when the flock are older and Angel is about 15, and about her first date and falling in love'. No smut? Seriously! Cool! 'With some smut at some point.' A toast to my big mouth!

Dive Down

Warning(s): Sex

OC: Emile

Silver: And Action.

Angel: The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!

(A-Pov)

I'm not sure if I should do this. Oh! But he's my boyfriend! How is it that I'm confident in everything I do but I can't be around my own boyfriend without getting excited or embarrassed? Not that he's embarrassing, but this is my first relationship.

I don't know how when to hold his hand. I don't know if I should let him grope me. I don't know if I should grope him? Where would I do it anyway? I don't wanna come off as a slut by giving him a modified handy! We've only kissed about six times. Not the pecks on the cheek before class, but an actual tongue in mouth kiss. I suck at that to.

His name's Emile. We're in every b-day class together. Ironically, those are the classes that I don't have A's in. I'm on the swim team for God's sake and I have a B- in swimming class! How does that happen? Because I can't focus anything other than Emile.

His fire red hair I love running my fingers through. Strong cheeks I want to kiss just as much as those lips. Olive toned skin I want pressed against mine. God almighty, I could listen to that sweet voice all day!

I think of myself as an attractive high school girl. I've got blonde curls doing down to my neck. My bust size is about a B-34. I'm a swimmer, so that helps keep me slim. Because I swim a lot, I have tanned skin. I hate these tan lines, but it's not all that bad.

!

We're at the movie theater on a date. What's our movie? A sci-fi flick called 'Call me king'. Emile is a bit of a sci-fi fanatic.

The movie started out with a typical backstory. The world is full of mythical creatures and beings. Bla-bla-bla. I was half paying attention from the start. Emile had forgot I was wearing a mini skirt and was focused on the screen. Granted that's what we came here for, but I kind of wanted him to get…sidetracked. Is that a bad thing for me to do? I mean, get him at 'attention' instead of his attention.

I nudged as close as possible to him. My arm touched his and he took it off the rest. Emile still had his eyes glued to the screen. Even when there wasn't a girl on it, but I think he's more interested in the special effects than the slutty outfit the witch was wearing.

Emile continued to watch the movie forgetting it was a date. We were about 90 minutes in closing in on the climax. This was a pretty decent movie. If I was into the whole action movie, kung-fu flips, laser gun, unrealistic dialogue thing, then I'd actually like it more. But unfortunately, I was barely interested in how this was going to end. Emile, along with all the other men, were on the edge of their seats waiting for Kyo & Akita to kill each other. When the fight was over and the credits started rolling, there was an applause! I will never understand men's desire for fictional violence.

!

"What'd you think?" Emile asked as we got into the car.

"I thought it was pretty good." I lied. Emile saw right through me. He sat there for a second not saying anything. I was starting to wonder if I did something wrong.

"I'm sorry." He just came right out and said it! But, he didn't do anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I like sci-fi. You don't. I shouldn't have made you sit through that. Anything you wanna do, just tell me." Aw! He's so sweet! I think I'm blushing! Emile is such a gentleman! It took him two hours but he's making up for it.

I smiled, "How about a swim?"

!

We live by the beach, so it only took ten minutes to drive to the ocean. The sight of water enticed me. I pulled my top right off and dove straight into the freezing water.

The chill I love so much woke me up completely. The ocean's cool blue coating was just what I needed.

Coming up for air, I was jumped on!

"Emile!" I shouted falling onto the shore. My back hit the sand. I laid there laughing, letting the tide splash under me.

Emile was on top of me, laughing as well. His shirtless torso got my attention. I mean…wow! If I had known he was ripped! It was obvious he couldn't lift twice his weight, but he wasn't a twig.

He leaned for a kiss. First, it was a peck on lips. Then we engaged in a make out session. Tongues swirling in one another's mouth. The water rising and falling from my feet to my shoulders. It was a perfect moment.

Until Emile's hand found its way to my ass. I'm serious, he has never groped me! My breast, my ass, not even a stroke through my hair! Now he's grasping my butt?

I have no idea if I should make him stop. Should I grope him too? Where do I grope a guy?! I really wanna touch that chest of his! But do they like that? Maybe I should…touch him there.

"Ah!" Emile jumped! He's surprised that I'm grabbing his cock? We are in our underwear so it wasn't direct contact.

I am so embarrassed, "Uh…was I not supposed to do that?"

"If you want…I'll do the same thing." Wasn't he already grabbing my ass? Both of us are sort of idiots when it comes to romantic moments.

"Okay." I mumbled.

My womanhood was stroked for the first time! His finger rubbed against my folds underneath the panties! This wasn't what I had in mind!

It only got worse. Before I could argue, he dipped his hand under the polka dots and began to finger me! I gave him permission to keep going. Not with an order, but a moan.

It was so good! I couldn't keep my head straight. The wonderful feeling of stimulation inside my vagina. Is this what all girls do with their boyfriends? I'm going to do it more often!

Emile's fingers went in and out grinding against my walls. Entering me, he spread his index and middle outward. Coming out, he brought them back together making sure the bend ran against the roof.

It felt like an eternity. Such a simple motion was breaking me of all senses. My body was getting hotter and hotter until it was unbearable. I could feel it! It only took about ten minutes of Emile fingering me to send me into an orgasm!

My juices spilled onto his hand. I moaned loudly allowing Emile to feel me this way. The tide came back in cooling my body down. I guess Emile used the water to clean his hand as well since it was now on my cheek guiding me to a kiss.

"Angel," my boyfriend said, "Do you…want me to be your first?"

He is such a nerd!

"Of course." I replied.

But I love him for it.

!

"**AH!**"

Oh my God! My hymen just broke! The tearing signaled the end of my childhood! It hurt so much! I was told it would, but…my God! I'm crying right now!

"Angel?! Are you okay?!" Emile said frantically. I just lost my fucking virginity…what do you think?! "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Through my teeth, "I've gone this far. No way I'm backing out now." I managed to smile, "Make sure you give me a story to tell."

He mirrored my smile, and began to pump.

Emile pushed forward even more than he was inside me. That cock of his was actually stretching my cunt to the brim. I thought it was going to rip!

The waves that came crashing at our feet helped ease the pain. Like an icepack on a wound. It took a minute, but I started to lose the sense of torture.

In and out Emile went at a slow pace. I groaned wrapping my arms over his back. My eyes were closed shut taking him in.

Deeper and deeper, his cock traveled inside my pussy with each entry. Emile grasped my hips starting to get more intimate with me. I was growing in pleasure. Yes! It was now officially sex!

The grains of wet sand stabbed at back and heels making me want to push into my love. The rocking motion we went into was taking over our judgment. I knew I was doing it in the open of the beach. I know people come here at night. I know that if we get caught, then we'll be slapped with a felony. I didn't care!

My body was melting! Emile's cock rammed my pussy harder and harder sending me toward heaven! Unable to hold it in, let out lewd noises.

Panting mindlessly for the world to hear, I took my legs around his waist! Emile came down to my chest suckling my small breast! Now I was on fire. The constant running of the ocean underneath me was irrelevant, but notable to our fornication.

"Angel, am I doing good?" Emile asked coming up from my tits for brief moment.

Moaning, "Yes! Yes! Wonderful! Give me more baby!" He did as asked. The regular tempo I grew accustomed too turned into a speed faster than anything I could compare.

I came in five seconds!

"EMILE!" I groaned erotically. I spilled myself again over Emile's member.

I was in heaven! Nothing could be better! It wasn't a harsh fucking like I've seen in porn. It wasn't sultry as if we were doing it for one time only.

His mouth kissed my neck giving me a reinsuring feel. His hand fondled my breast letting me know he cared about all of me. His member pleasured me in all the ways I wanted. Emile & I weren't some horny teenagers on a beach. My boyfriend and I were making love.

Like all good thing, it came to an end.

"Angel! I'm cumming! In or out?" he asked grunting.

Barley audible under my panting, "I want you! In me! All of you! Emile!"

"ANGEL!" One last call, and one last thrust.

Hat milk ran through my core. Emile blessed me with shot after shot of his semen. I must be a bit of a horn dog, because I loved it so much that I fell into another orgasm after his.

The last drop flooded my being as he collapsed on top of me. Panting in unison, we rested on one another's sweaty bodies. Eyes opening for the first time in about twenty minutes, I saw the man I loved.

"I love you Angel." Emile said kissing my forehead.

The waves came down over us both washing our sent away. I came up first gasping for air. Emile was second shaking his soaked hair.

As if nothing happened, I brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, "I love you too Emile."

END

Silver: Staring at my computer, 'Power: 3%'. So yeah…I'm a bit of a dumbass myself.


End file.
